Snow White Queen
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Sunako is a teacher and now her life is about to be turned around by someone she least expected. post-series.suspense for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five years. It had been five years since we graduated and went our separate ways. It was my first year of teaching at the high school we graduated from: Mori High.

Takenaga and Noi had gotten married last year. I was the maid of honor. Ranmaru had finally grown up and he and Tomao were still looking at marriage. I never thought he'd ever give up his play boy days. Yuki was now the senior manager of one of Ranmaru's hotels.

That wedding between Takenaga and Noi was the last time I saw Takano Kyouhei. At the time, he was still a dazzling creature.

Five years had gone by and here I stand. I failed to become a lady. But I had gained my confidence back by the time I graduated. I still have Hiroshi-kun in my house as a reminder of my dark teenage years.

I never became a lady, but I became "more human." I'm an English teacher now.

The school year was coming to a close and everything was going well for me. There was almost no trace of Nakahara Sunako the unconfident, scary, horror-loving girl.

"Ohayo, Nakahara-sensei," the students greeted. I smiled and greeted them in return. This is my life now. Life was perfect…

The bell ran, ending school.

The students scuffled out, while I poured over essays.

"A-ano, Nakahara-sensei."

I looked up at one of my students, Yabuki Tamaki.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what your plans were for the break. If you want, we could go to a movie."

This had been happening all year. A student gets a crush on me and I turn him down. It hurt me more because I was still uncomfortable with these advances.

"Yabuki-san," I began. "I'm terribly sorry, but a relationship between a teacher and a student outside of school is forbidden. You're a brilliant student, I'll give you that much. But my answer is no."

His face fell and he ran out of the room. Another one to add to the Nakahara-sensei fan club made up of male students whom I had turned down.

I had become used to these advances (they still made me uncomfortable), but they left a sour taste in my mouth after every time. I took some mint and sucked on it to get rid of the bitter taste in my mouth.

I packed up my things and went home. I felt strange since I boarded the subway.

I felt as though a storm was about to come, but it looked beautiful outside. No. It wasn't that kind of storm…was it?

Once I arrived to my street, I saw a crowd of people standing around my house.

"Nakahara-sensei!" Haruhi-chan shouted, coming out from the crowd.

"Yes, Haruhi-chan?"

"You don't know any Yakuzas do you?"

I frowned. Was my dad here? He could be mistaken for a Yakuza at times.

I shoved my way through and froze at what I saw: an actual Yakuza leaning against my door.

He looked at me and smirked, a cigarette in his mouth. He was scarred on one cheek and another scar was over his right eye. But it only made him look more rugged than he did when he was younger. It suited him though, the scars.

"Yo, Nakahara Sunako," he greeted.

I recognized that voice, that stature, and that arrogance. How could I not? I should have guessed this, but I didn't.

Takano Kyouhei had become a Yakuza.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kyouhei-san," I said, still shocked.

"Jeez, Nakahara, is that all you could muster after a year of not seeing each other?"

I pouted and folded my arms. Didn't I mention? I got over my nosebleed fits. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Is it too much for a friend to come by 'cuz he misses your cooking?"

Figures.

"Especially that fried shrimp."

I groan and pushed past him to open the door. Once unlocked, we went inside.

I discarded my coat and shoes as well as Kyouhei.

"Fried shrimp, huh?"

"I've been craving it for a while now. And no one beats yours, so…"

"Very well," I said, heading into the kitchen, but before I even made it to the fridge, I felt him wrap his arms around me, and nuzzle my neck.

"I missed you," he whispered, planting a trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder. "I missed you so damn much."

"Kyouhei-san," I growled. "Let me go or you don't get any food."

"For once, I wouldn't mind," he said. He had stopped kissing my neck, but he didn't let me go.

"That doesn't sound like you at all."

"Oh, really? Maybe you haven't noticed. My gang practically owns Tokyo, now. If I want to eat, I eat. But here's the thing: as much as I love your cooking, that was just a reason to get you to let me in your house without arousing too much suspicion."

"What do you mean by that? Everyone living on this street was outside my house staring at you."

"Still a problem I have to deal with even now. But most people can't approach me like they used to, which is a plus for me. But I'm pretty sure they were more wondering why a _Yakuza _was outside your house," he slurred.

First that Boss guy, then my students, now Kyouhei was attracted to me. What? Did I have potential to be a Yakuza's wife or something?!

He finally released me. I looked at him. His back was too me. "But I still want fried shrimp," he said, staring at me over his shoulder like he used to with that overly sexy look.

GAH!! And it hadn't happened for about three years! My floor was drenched in my blood! I felt consciousness leave me and I could hear Kyouhei's stupid laughter. Oh, how I was going to kill him 

one of these days! I know I tried, but I messed up. But this time, no mistakes! I was going to turn that bastard into a corpse if it was the last thing I do!

When I woke up, he was still in my house. My room, in fact, and sitting in my desk chair. Why, oh why did he have to come back just when summer started? There was no where I could escape to for the day whereas with school I could escape to my classes and not have to deal with that glutton. I feared for my poor fridge.

I got out of bed and headed to get breakfast ready. For sure, he was going to barge in any time soon demanding it once he was awake. Sure enough, once the food had traveled to his nostrils in my room, he ran into the kitchen, demanding what was for breakfast.

"Omelets," I answered curtly, setting the plate down at his seat. Two seconds later, it was gone. I hadn't even started mine when he was finished.

Well, this proved he was still as gluttonous as the last time I saw him. Nothing ever really changes, does it?

"Arigatou, Nakahara Sunako."

Or maybe it does. Did he ever thank me for the food I made him before? Not according to my memory.

"We'll have fried shrimp for lunch," I said, feeling overcome with feeling that Kyouhei did grow up a bit.

He cheered. Did I say he grew up a bit? OK, him thanking me for a meal was a change, but over all, he was still the childish, temperamental Takano Kyouhei that I knew in high school.

He hardly changed at all save for his mannerisms.

"Oi," he said. "Since lunch is still a few hours away, I'd like to talk to you about some things."

Did I really have a choice? I wish it was still school. "Fine," I said, finishing my omelet.

Once done I brushed my teeth and got ready for the day. While showering, I heard the door click open.

"TAKANO KYOUHEI, I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA IF YOU COME IN HERE, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!!"

The door closed instantly. No repeats. Even though I was in the shower this time, I refused to allow any repeats of that night.

I finished dressing and headed out into the living room.

"Did you have to threaten me?"

"Would you rather repeat that night after the day we met?"

"But I didn't see anything!

"I know. But I did and you could have seen me this time," I clarified, my hands on my hips, glaring at the gangster turned Yakuza that sat on my couch. He smirked and was about to comment what I had said, but then there was a knock at my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sighing, I went to answer it, trying to calm my nerves. Opening the door, I stared at one of my other students.

"Hakuro-kun," I greeted.

"Ohayo, Nakahara-sensei," he said, a strange look glazed in his eyes.

Not again. He was one of my older students, a senior now. So I expected him to be a bit more confident. "Can I help you, Hak—"

This was a change: he pinned me against my wall and crashed his mouth against mine. I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him out.

"What was that?" I growled at him.

Hakuro-kun stared back at me with that strange gleam in his eyes. "I know that the others were turned down. I'm not like them, Sensei."

"So I see."

"I figured if I didn't give you any other choice, you'd give in."

"And what made you think that?"

I looked behind me. I knew of Kyouhei's temper: I usually triggered it. But seeing him so furious, yet so calm…it was frightening.

"That's…Takano Kyouhei…" Hakuro-kun stuttered. "Sensei, he's a Yakuza of the worst kind! Why's he in your house?"

"We went to high school together, punk," Kyouhei snarled, stepping towards him. "And I just so happen to hate any guy that puts his hands on my woman."

"What are you getting at, Kyouhei-san," I said. "I never was 'your woman.' In fact, you hardly regarded me as a woman in the first place."

"It was hard too because you were so damn scary!!"

It was true. I could still be scary when I wanted to be. Heh, heh.

"The point is, that there is no way in this world created by Kami that I'm going to let some punk touch you."

"I'm flattered," I said sarcastically. "But we both know that I can handle myself."

I could literally see the angry tick on his forehead throb. "You are still an ingrate!"

"And you haven't grown up at all," I said. "Plus, which of us ended up making an honest living? I'm a teacher and you're a crime boss. Isn't the answer obvious?"

"Damn it, Nakahara Sunako, you're still stubborn!

"Who ever said I was stubborn?"

"I have to agree, Sensei, you're a bit hard headed."

"SHUT UP!!" Kyouhei and I yelled in unison. Hakuro went into a corner, obviously frightened at what he saw. I've been told many times that Kyouhei and I could look like the Adams Family if we tried.

Apparently, it was true.

"You're still the annoying glutton that you were in high school!"

"Oh really? Well, Nakahara Sunako, you're still as scary as ever. I pity your poor students. I wonder if they know that it was you who made the seven wonders of the world the eleven wonders."

"Even if they did, who got the better grade point average?"

"I still did better in math than you did."

"I stick with what I said before: I hate adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing. You saw it yourself."

"You still failed! One way or another, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, and I still ended up having to pay three times the normal rent!"

I smirked. "That was a glorious day for me, the day Oba-chan gave up."

"You heartless wench! How do you sleep at night?"

"Very well, thank you." It felt like high school all over again. Kyouhei was practically shrieking at the top of his lungs, and I was just standing there, coming up with witty remarks.

"A-ano…Sensei?"

I turned to Hakuro-kun, glaring. He ended up running away, screaming. I turned back to Kyouhei. I expected him to be hiding behind a tree or cowering from me, muttering how scary I was under his breath.

But he wasn't.

"A lot more changed than you anticipate," he said. "I let you walk away from me last time. I don't intend on making the same mistake." I blinked. Had he really changed that much? "Anyway, I'm hungry. Make me fried shrimp." No. He hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went on as it would have if they were still in Oba-chan's mansion during high school.

Kyouhei would demand three or four times a day for a meal that was already prepared and laid out for him to eat. Honestly, did he really think I didn't know him that well? I lived with him for three years, for the love of Kami-sama!

But other than the frequent demands for food, he had become more subtle and controlled in his actions. It was hard to tell at times because he acted like his old self way too much around me.

At the end of the first week of summer I noticed something strange happening about him. Apart from the maturity growth, he would seem to be making deals on the phone with someone.

"So, it's really happening, eh? Look, I don't care what it takes, just get the damn job done, you got it?"

It intrigued me. Maybe he was talking to some hit-man he hired, or his cronies. Hey, a girl's gotta have her hobbies as well as curiosity.

I didn't realize I was staring until he looked at me. I had too much pride to look away, so I gave him a "so-what-if-I'm-staring" look. But he had to give me that deviously sexy smirk he acquired.

SQUIRT!

DAMN IT!!

"Heh, heh," he chuckled as I drowned in a sea of blood yet again. Looking up, I growled.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Of course I was being sarcastic; I knew he didn't hate me. But it was shocking to see him stare at me as if I had plunged a knife into his back.

"Why would you think I hated you?"

"Kyouhei, I was being sarcastic," I said. "I know you don't hate me."

"Then why say it?" he growled. The look in his eyes was frightening, even for me. Did he have such a look before?

He bent to my eye level and forced me to look at him, digging his nails into my skin.

"Why say it, Nakahara?"

"Kyouhei, I'm sorry. I really, truly am. But you need to calm down," I said frantically. His grip hurt, and I felt frozen in place.

He let go. "I'll go home. I got some business to take care of anyway."

I was still shocked that he would act like this. This clearly was not the Kyouhei I knew from our school day.

"But I'm only leaving because I don't seem to have any choice right now, don't I? I'll be back for you. And next time, you're staying at my house." He left. I didn't expect this at all. I was going to need some time to get my nerves in order as well.

Well, that's why I go to Oba-chan's, now isn't it?

Later that day, once I informed my aunt that I was coming, I headed for the vast mansion.

Once there, Oba-chan was already waiting for me. We headed into the garden.

"So, what's the problem, Sunako-chan?" she asked.

I set down my cup. "Kyouhei came to my house Friday last week after school ended. He stayed for the whole week to this day. Just two hours ago, something strange happened. I said something that hurt him, but he didn't act like himself after it. I thought he would know that I didn't mean it, but he acted so strangely."

Oba-chan was in silence afterwards, sipping her tea and thinking it over. "What exactly did you say to make him react like he did?"

"I asked him why he hated me. Of course, I knew he doesn't hate me. But after that, the look in his eyes changed and he didn't seem like the Kyouhei I quite remember from high school."

"Sunako-chan," Oba-chan said. I looked at her. "Kyouhei's been in love with you for quite a long time. The fact that he came back for you is quite romantic. Saying that to him would clearly hurt him whether you meant it or not. That and I've been speaking with Takenaga. A lot has happened to him over the years." I wondered if the scars had anything to do with it.

"It would make sense," I said. "But why me?"

"You're star crossed in so many different ways, you and Kyouhei. Even if he didn't admit it then, he is now. Isn't he?"

_I missed you_.

"I guess so," I muttered. Once I finished talking to Oba-chan, it was near night and I was ready to go home. Oba-chan had her chauffeur drive me home.

But I didn't expect to see a car of Kyouhei's cronies outside my house.

"Nakahara Sunako," one said. "Our boss sent us to get you."

I blinked. This was way too much for me to handle in one day. Kyouhei snaps, I spend all afternoon at my aunt's house, and now he sends his cronies to pick me up?!

"It's only been a few hours since I spoke to Kyouhei," I reasoned. "A few hours since he freaked out and left my house! Is he insane?"

"You don't seem to understand, Nakahara-san," another said. "Our boss has plans for you and he's not letting you go so easily this time."

"I see," I said before punching one of them and stomping towards my door.

"Nakahara-san," another guy said. "I'm afraid we can't stand by idly and let you run off. You're coming with us."

I growled and braced myself, but I was grabbed from behind and a cloth was put in front of my face and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I was in a large room. There was a bouquet of roses resting on a vanity desk. Attached was a letter.

_Nakahara Sunako,_

_I said I'd get you, but I couldn't come personally. Apparently, things got a little out of hand while I was gone and I had to get everything back in order. Sorry if my boys were a little rough in bringing you here. I'll be expecting you at lunch later today. Ring the bell and a servant will attend to you. _

_Kyouhei_

I snarled. This was just ridiculous! What made him think that he could tell me what to do? There was no way I was going to stay here! No!

I made to find an exit. That is until I realized that I was dressed in pajamas. That unnerved me a bit. What was going on with him?

Never the less, I found some fresh clothes and discarded what I had on then, pulling on the v-neck t-shirt and jeans. They were plain, which was why I chose them.

The door opened and a maid entered, bowing. "Nakahara-san, lunch is served."

"Will you do me a favor? Tell Kyouhei that I'm going home. I never wanted to be here in the first place and he had no right to tell me what to do."

The maid looked shocked at first, but her face fell and revealed the fear that I'm sure Kyouhei brought upon her and her fellow servants. "I'm afraid that's not an option, Nakahara-san," she said. She was practically begging me to not make her go back downstairs to tell Kyouhei what I said.

"He's so spoiled!" I shouted. "Look, just tell him that if he has a problem with it, then to take it up with me."

"Nakahara-san," the maid said, obviously very frightened. But she swallowed her fear and sat on the bed. "I came here because I thought I could get close to Takano-san. But you don't know what he's capable of now. And on top of that, he only talks about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

I couldn't believe this girl! She was one of Kyouhei's groupies and was apparently too frightened of him to do anything about it. But what she said was strange. "Who are you?"

She looked at me and gulped. "My name is Sato Natsuko."

"I'll go down with you," I said, giving up. Might as well start a food fight while I'm at it!

Kyouhei was seated at the end of the table, flipping through the paper, and, get this, ignoring me!

"So, do you usually freak out, kidnap, and then ignore your victims?" I shot at him.

"Sato-san," Kyouhei said. "Tell Nakahara that if she knew what was good for her, she'd keep quiet."

"Natsuko-san, tell your employer that I will not keep quiet since in doing so would be following a direct order from a complete baka, which I will not do."

"Tell Nakahara that even if I am a baka, I still did better than her at math."

I couldn't believe that this was happening…it was fun though: "Tell him that his claims are completely irrelevant; picking on my skills in math are completely unrelated to what we are supposed to be discussing."

"And pray tell what we are supposed to be discussing, Nakahara Sunako?" Kyouhei growled.

Ha! Finally hit a nerve! Natsuko left once Kyouhei finally addressed me personally. "I want to know why in the world you decided to kidnap me right from my own home."

"That's usually where kidnappings are placed, Sunako."

"Really, Kyouhei? I thought they were usually away from someone's home."

"I was kidnapped from home and outside of home all the time."

"Like the host club incident?"

"You were there!"

"I was passed out! Baka," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I told you I was going to come back and take you here, Sunako!"

"I didn't think you actually would! One way or another, I'm leaving." I turned around to leave, but the door was locked. I turned to Kyouhei, who had that smirk on his face. "Let me out," I ordered.

"No."

"Not even for fried shrimp."

He paused, thinking about it. Heh, heh. The power of food is in my grasp.

"No."

That wasn't expected. "Since when do you turn down shrimp?" I smirked. "Especially mine?" I asked, faking a sad, hurt voice. It wasn't my style, but I had to try.

"Cute, but I figured that once you get used to living here, then I'll have other opportunities to eat shrimp."

I really wanted to kill him. Making him a corpse once again sounded _very_ alluring.

"Oi, Sunako," he said. "How about you eat?"

Yeah: I'm gonna kill him before the week is out. I scream and bang at the door. I wish I never threw away my coffin...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days I was forced to dine with Kyouhei in his house. I still hadn't found the exit, let alone a plan to kill the man. Yakuza be damned! I was gonna rip him apart!

This was the third day of my "imprisonment" so to speak. I got up, got dressed, let Natsuko lead me down to the dining room, and was about to start the next part which was rant and rave at Kyouhei, but…

"What is this?"

"I-I don't know, Nakahara-san," Natsuko said. "He just told me to make sure you got down here when you were ready. Maybe I should stay."

"But don't you have other work to do? I don't want you to get in trouble, besides: I can take care of myself."

Natsuko bit her lip nervously but did as I said.

I sat down in my usual chair and surveyed the empty table. Yes. Empty. There was nothing on it at all. Not even a vase. Usually, there would be about three platters of food, plus a pitcher of orange juice. Kyouhei would already be at his seat, flipping through the paper while I demanded to be released.

The door opened and Kyouhei came in, he looked rather happy. Not like he would when he had a good day. The smirk on his face was strange.

"Good. I'll have your payment ready in an hour….Meet me here at the manor, or no deal." _Bleep_. "Asano-san, prepare the fifty grand for Enomoto-san….Yes, it's been taken care of….No, he's coming here….Of course I'm going to tell her, now do your damn job!" _Bleep._

"Tell me what?" I asked. I may be assuming a lot, thinking that the woman Kyouhei mentioned might be me, but who else could it be?

"I never said it was you."

"And yet I'm the one who overheard that conversation. Who're Asano and Enomoto?"

"Some of my boys," Kyouhei said. "I'll have the servants bring out some breakfast."

I pouted and folded my arms. "Is something going on that you would like to tell me, Kyouhei?"

He turned back to me and approached me. It wasn't fast and angry; slower and prowling, like a hunter stalking its prey. He set his hands upon the arms of the chair and stared at me in the eyes.

"You'll know soon enough," he said. I could practically feel him inhaling my scent. I snarled and pushed him away. He fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "What is wrong with you? Kyouhei, this isn't like you!"

Kyouhei just laughed. "I'm sure you know the story of Snow White, being a teacher and all."

"I really don't know what that has to do with anything!"

"You have a remarkable resemblance."

"Wouldn't I have more of a resemblance if I became a lady?" I said curtly. He ignored me, standing up again.

"I love you."

How was I supposed to answer that without upsetting him? I knew that if he tried anything, I could just attempt knock him out and make a get away. He sat in the chair at the end of the table.

So I stayed silent. The servants brought in a simple breakfast of oatmeal and in silence we ate it. The doors opened again after the bowls were whisked away and two men came in. I assumed they were Enomoto and Asano from the looks of it.

I was certain Asano was the one with the brief case. He was short, but not stout, and his hair was trimmed. He seemed a bit older than Kyouhei.

As for Enomoto, he seemed a younger, probably older than Kyouhei and I judging by his stance. His hair was black and about as long as Kyouhei's. He even had the same build.

"Asano-san, is the amount specified in there?" Kyouhei asked. Asano nodded. "Give it to Enomoto-san."

"What do you want me to do, should they resist later on?" Enomoto asked.

"Kill them, if it becomes necessary."

That was when my voice returned. "Excuse me?" I snarled. "Who do you plan to have killed?"

Kyouhei only shrugged it off, but Enomoto answered in his stead.

"You're parents and aunt."

I couldn't believe this. I stared at the assassin and the employer. "Takano Kyouhei," I growled.

"It was necessary. If you want them to live, you will stay here."

"How can I say that we were once friends? House mates no less! Oba-chan took you in when you were cast out by your own mother and after you were harassed by your boss? She was asked by the police, right? Right? And you met my parents! How can you do this?"

Kyouhei remained silent.

"I want to talk to my family."

"Out of the question," Kyouhei said.

"You're not letting me see my family?"

"You can visit the Takenaga and Noi; maybe even Ranmaru, Tomao, and Yuki if you want. But I can't risk you escaping to your Aunt's house. The moment you're back there, both her and your father will send the NAPO after me."

"So you threatened to kill them if they try anything and you're threatening me that they'll die if I disappear and you don't know where?"

"Pretty much," Kyouhei said, scanning papers.

I snarled, got out of my chair, fast walked over to Kyouhei, and punched him hard. He stood and grabbed my shoulders, pinning me against the wall. I kicked him and he doubled back in shock. This gave me a chance to beat on him some more, but I was pinned again under him and he held a gun to my head.

"Don't make me shoot you," Kyouhei growled. "That is the last thing I want to do. I'm fine if you beat on me when we're alone, but it ruins my rep if I get beat upon by a woman in front of my boys."

I was too mad to comprehend that the whole façade had been witnessed until he told me it was. Asano had left after he gave Enomoto the brief case, but I had forgotten the Enomoto was still present.

Kyouhei got off of me and sends Enomoto away. Natsuko comes in and tries to lead me back to my room.

"I want to visit Noi," I snarled. Kyouhei nods and starts dialing a number on his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The guards stayed outside the house, to make sure that I didn't try to leave without their supervision. Takenaga spoke with them calmly, trying to get an understanding for my situation from a neutral standing.

Noi brought me some tea as I told her my side of the situation. She listened calmly and waited until I had finished before voicing her opinions.

"Well, I'm glad he finally decided he needed you," she said. "But I understand why you're upset. I would be devastated if Takenaga did that to me."

"What should I do?" I asked, looking at her with worry.

"For now, you should hear us out," Takenaga said. "Starting with an explanation on what Kyouhei had gone through since the last time you saw him."

I nodded, I was more curious on how he got the scars than what happened in general, but I decided to hear out the full story.

Takenaga sat in the sofa and began to tell me Kyouhei's tale.

Kyouhei's hands were strangely calm, he hadn't really killed anyone before; just beat the crap out of them enough to land them in the hospital. But the first time he killed was a week before Takenaga's wedding. His boss, Tanaka-Sama, sent him to assassinate the Jordanian family ring leader, Kikuchi Hajime.

It was the only way they would let him take the day of the wedding off, if he could get rid of their rival gang's leader. Kyouhei reported to his boss with a photo and a text message a moment after the murder.

As he walked to a bar to calm his shaken nerves, he got an answer.

"Good work, Takano," the message read. That was all he needed to know that he got the requested day off.

Entering the bar, Kyouhei ordered saki and, once presented to him, he downed it in three gulps before leaving, it didn't do much to calm his nerves drinking. He needed to do something better for his body, he knew. For the meantime, walking would have to do.

"Kyouhei?" Kyouhei turned to the speaker and stared at Yukinojo in relief.

"Oh, Yuki," he greeted, hiding his discomfort with a smile…but it didn't work, he frowned again. He hated fake people and fake smiles and such because he couldn't do them. His emotions were easy to read, and Yuki read them easily.

"What's wrong," Yuki asked, concern apparent in his voice.

Kyouhei grabbed his friend and they headed towards the park. "You know I joined the Yakuza right?"

Yuki nodded. "You gonna tell me you killed someone."

"Tonight," Kyouhei said. Yuki stopped. "What?"

"Why?" he demanded.

"My boss said he'd let me go to Takenaga's wedding unless I got rid of a rival gang's leader."

"Takenaga would have rather you not go."

Kyouhei snickered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yuki sighed. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment to shake it off."

"Sunako-chan would be ecstatic," Yuki mentioned.

"She's going to the wedding?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Yuki smiled.

Kyouhei laughed. "Dude, you're hilarious as ever." He turned to face Yuki. "Hey, how about you tell me how the others have been doing, as well as yourself."

"I work at one of Ranmaru's hotels now. I'm a manager at the nearby Morii hotel."

"Cool. So you work for _Ran-chan_," Kyouhei teased.

"Pretty much," Yuki laughed. "As you know, Takenaga and Noi are getting married next week. Takenaga's taking over the family business and Noi's starting a chain of spas."

"How predictable. And Sunako?"

Yuki smiled. "She's working at our old school, as an English teacher."

Kyouhei laughed. "I feel sorry for those poor students! 'Quiet, you don't want to get Nakahara-sensei mad. She'll put a curse on you.'"

"I pity those students just as much as you do," Yuki added. "Well, we'll see how much she's changed; maybe she'll be more ladylike."

"I doubt it."

"Wanna bet?" Yuki challenged.

"You owe me a free meal ticket at the hotel you manage. If I win."

"And if I win, you have to act like Ranmaru for a week."

"Damn…"

The wedding still wasn't for a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was the reception.

Kyouhei scowled at the marvel of loosing a bet to Yuki. Sunako was actually being sociable with the others. She was capable of being sociable, but she was no longer "a creature of the dark." She refused to wear anything brighter than the scarlet red that framed her, her lips painted equally scarlet, bringing out her violet eyes.

"So, ready to give in."

"I'm still hoping that a pervert will show up and start sexually harassing the girls so that she could beat the hell out of them."

"The only pervert in the room is Ranmaru. Now, you remember our little bet."

"Fine, who shall be my first victim?"

"For old time's sake…Sunako," Yuki said. Kyouhei whimpered, but decided to follow through.

He approached Sunako cautiously, then he wrapped his arms around her. "Hello, my kitten," he said in a perfect imitation of Ranmaru.

BAM!

Kyouhei fell to the ground, holding his nose. Every women in the room, save for Sunako, Noi, Machiko, and Tomao screamed in terror at the fact that Sunako had hit Kyouhei…in the face.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sunako asked him, not feeling guilty for hurting him at all.

"Why you little…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Kyouhei, remember our little wager," Yuki taunted.

Kyouhei wanted to cry. "Forgive me, darling," Kyouhei said, half hoping that Sunako would beat the crap out of him. His voice sounded funny and he was certain that she broke his nose. "I was mesmerized by your elegance," he looked at Yuki, who waved his hand as if to say, go on. "I believe I am staring at the beauteous Diana of the Hunt," Ranmaru would actually have said Aphrodite, the goddess of love, but he didn't want to get any more injured than he already was.

Yuki had obviously filled in Takenaga and Ranmaru. While Yuki and Takenaga were beside themselves with laughter, Ranmaru was scowling over in the corner.

"Will you accept my kiss as a token of my apology," he said, taking Sunako's hand and kissing it. The look on Sunako's face was priceless; she shoved Kyouhei and walked away.

Kyouhei sighed and stood, holding his nose as the blood poured down.

"Yuki," he said, "What was the point of this again?"

"There wasn't really any point, was there, other than to prove to you that Sunako has definitely changed."

"Well, I see that now, so can I be excused."

Takenaga nodded. "I think he paid his dues."

"Well, go clean yourself up and rest. Something tells me that you got yourself into a hard life, Kyouhei," Takenaga said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I just hope you're up to the challenge."

Kyouhei smirked, despite the pain. "I'm always up to it." That said, he made his leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

As Takenaga predicted, Kyouhei excelled amongst the mafiaso ranks like lightening. He was just below the second in command within half a year. And as he continued to please the Boss, the others were filled with unease. Even more so when the Boss ended up with cancer and decided to have Kyouhei take over the group.

It was almost August when Kyouhei was attacked by his "family." He was able to kill quite a few of them, but one of them were able to scar his face pretty badly.

_Most of the scars from that day healed_, Takenaga told Sunako, _but the ones that remain…well…I don't know if they'll ever go away._

Kyouhei blocked the ones he could and injured or killed as many as he was able to get. When one guy cut him, twice, he was able to readjust his position to break the guys neck, despite the blood that dripped into his eyes. Once that happened, no one approached him.

"Well?" Kyouhei shouted. "Are you satisfied? If you're with me, I might let you live when I' m Boss, but don't count on it!"

His assailants fled, and Kyouhei walked on towards who knows where. Takenaga and Ranmaru just so happened to find him and called an ambulance. Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki took turns waiting for him to wake up from the blood loss.

When Kyouhei did wake up, all three of them were trying to decide who would watch over him next. They rushed over to the bed.

"Kyouhei no baka!"

"What happened?"

"We thought you were gonna die!"

Kyouhei waited patiently for them to calm down. Something was wrong and they could tell. "I'm fine, right?"

"Not really. You're pretty banged up and you have a number of stitches in. You're face…well…it has two very bad cuts. The doctors said that the possibility of you dying was high, so we were pretty scared."

Kyouhei groaned, partly in pain, partly in frustration. He winced when his fingers traced the stitches on his right cheek and over his left eye. "I feel like Frankenstein."

"You look like Frankenstein right now, but…you know, this could actually raise your sex-appeal," Ranmaru said.

"Great," Kyouhei said, flinging up his hands in frustration. "More flocks of girls bombarding me wherever I go. It's a miracle I'm even able to do my job!"

"Yes," Takenaga said, his voice resonating the displeasure. "Now, why of all things would you become a Yakuza?"

The silence filled the room. Kyouhei sighed. "It's what I wanted to do, it's what I'm comfortable doing. You don't see me harping about you're career choice, do you?"

"That's not my point, Kyouhei. Yuki filled us in that you're a Yakuza—"

"Soon to be a Yakuza Boss; my boss caught cancer and they don't think there's any hope so he chose me to take over the business."

"You call what you do business!?"

"Stuff it," Kyouhei said, leaning against the pillow. Which hospital are we at?"

"Tokyo Central Hospital."

"When I'm able to move around on my own, I'll go talk to my Boss."

"He's here?"

"Yeah."

"But Kyouhei!"

"I need to rest, guys. Just leave me alone, ok?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sure enough, Kyouhei got better and his boss told him that if he didn't respond to the chemo, Kyouhei would be in charge, permanently.

When Kyouhei returned to the base, most of the men who worked under him left too frightened to approach him now. New members arrived and Kyouhei took charge. No one who were once in a rank higher than he wanted anything to do with him. He made himself known to the elite in just about a month after he came to power, two days after the boss died.

The women, as usual, were drawn to his god-like beauty, but the scars were able to make him more menacing than before, so if he didn't want anyone to approach him, he glared and they'd run away faster than the wind.

He came to Takenaga and Noi's house after he came into power to tell them he was thinking of seeing Sunako again.

_He never told us why,_ Takenaga said. _I figured he wanted fried shrimp and Noi was certain that he decided to finally ask you out._

_In a way, he did_, Sunako told him._ But not in a way I'd like. So he's not been in power too long…_

_Yeah, but his boys are too scared to stand up to him._

_It's turned into some sort of American Yakuza story!_

_They called that the Mafia, Noi_, Sunako explained._ Yakuza are strictly Japanese, but they're essentially the same thing._

_Kyouhei never told us what he was planning exactly and we're sort of scared for him…and you, of course. But Kyouhei isn't who he was all those years ago back in high school. He's a bit more observant and, sometimes, eccentric. Very eccentric._

Sunako held her tea in her hands. It had grown cold and the sky was darkening outside. "Are you going to be alright?" Noi asked.

"I have a feeling that I'll be fine," Sunako said, setting the cup of untouched tea back onto the table. "Thanks, Takenaga, Noi. I better get going."

She bade goodbye to her friends and left, the guards right behind her. The drive home felt slow and filled with thought. She never would have imagined that Kyouhei would have gone through such trouble in a year without having to get backup from his friends. In that way, Sunako felt sorry for him.

The mansion loomed over her as they pulled up into the driveway, Kyouhei was waiting outside, pacing.

"What took you so long?"

"I wanted answers and I doubted I was going to get any from you quickly."

The corner of Kyouhei's mouth twitched. "So you decided to get them from Takenaga."

"Well, who else was I going to get them out of? Ranmaru? Will you relax? I'm going to bed."

Kyouhei grabbed Sunako's arm. She spun around, glaring at him, but all he did was stare at her. "I really need to know what you talked to him about," he said. "Please."

Sunako knew he was begging. It was a strange sight, but she knew from what Takenaga said that this really wasn't the Kyouhei she knew from school. "I wanted to know what happened to you. Why you weren't acting like how I remembered. I know for a fact that you never would have really threatened to kill my family unless something bad had to have happened to you. Now I know."

"And what are you going to do about it," he said, letting go.

Sunako shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll know when I know. Now can I go to bed?"

He nodded. "Sweet dreams."

"Night."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

After that night, Sunako would wake to a gift of some sort, much to her annoyance. But she was fine with the ones that she actually gave a damn for. Like the _Adam's Family _box set or a box of chocolates. The one that she didn't care for as much included roses and jewelry that usually accompanied what she did care about.

Sunako would set aside the jewelry, knowing that she could possibly give them to someone who would like them better that she (Noi or Tomao for instance.)

She would then go downstairs for meals and sometimes have a casual conversation with Kyouhei. When she was bored, she'd go into the kitchen and cook up a storm, or do some housework with Natsuko and the other maids. Sometimes, she'd run into one of Kyouhei's "boys" who would just bow politely to her and pass by her. Some of them acted strange around her, but she would glare at them and they'd walk off nervously.

Only one didn't fear her like the others: Enomoto. It didn't matter much, but whenever she passed by him, she felt chills circulate throughout her body. She wondered if she ought to tell Kyouhei about her discomfort, but she decided against it. She didn't need his help. Sometimes, she would go over to visit her old friends from school, but she realized that she hadn't seen Yuki for a while. When she discussed this with Kyouhei, he decided to go with her, to see how much he could get out of Yuki's restaurant before Yuki kicked him out.

"Glutton," Sunako muttered, rolling her eyes as she headed to get her light jacket. After getting in the limo, Kyouhei started complaining how hungry he was.

"Are we there yet!"

"I told you to eat before we left," Sunako lectured.

"But I wanna eat hotel food!"

Sunako's eye twitched. She didn't relinquish her promise to herself that she would probably kill Kyouhei eventually. "That makes no sense, Kyouhei."

"But…but…"

"No."

They arrived at the hotel and Yuki had come to greet them with Ranmaru."

"Sunako-chan!" They greeted, tackling her. Sunako felt like she was going to melt from the downpour of friendly affection.

It didn't bother her as much as it bothered Kyouhei. "Will you guys let go of her," he ordered. Ranmaru and Yuki did so immediately, apologizing to Sunako.

SQUIRT! Sunako collapsed. The last thing she heard before loosing consciousness was:

"AH! SUNAKO-CHAN!"

Ever since she was reunited with Kyouhei, it was school all over again, somewhat. When she woke up, she was in a hotel room.

Voices came from outside the room and she went to join them.

"I thought she got over her nosebleeds."

"Uh…that's my fault."

"Kyouhei no baka!"

"You'd think she'd be dead by now."

Sunako opened the door. "As I said before, it almost kills me every time."

"Sunako-chan! You're alive!" Yuki shouted.

"How are you feeling my kitten?" Ranmaru asked, stroking Sunako's head. She began to shiver from the over-affection.

Kyouhei, once again, saved her by grabbing Ranmaru by the shirt collar. "Don't you already have a woman?"

"It's a hard habit to break."

"Is it even worth Tomao's effort?" Yuki asked Sunako.

"I don't know if she realizes it's not," she answered him, shrugging. Kyouhei released Ranmaru and leaned against the wall.

"So, now all we need is the rest of the gang and we can have a hotel party like we always wanted to have!" Yuki said.

"That's very true…" Ranmaru thought. A smirk came to his face and he took out his cell phone. "Takenaga, you guys wanna spend the night at a hotel…WHAT?...You're where?...NOI'S PREGNANT!?" Sunako, Yuki, and Kyouhei gasped. "Hold on I'm putting you guys on speaker." Ranmaru pressed the speaker button and Takenaga's ecstatic voice echoed in the room.

"Am I on?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Takenaga!" Yuki said.

"Hello."

"Yo."

"Hey guys, I guess that you've heard from Ranmaru if you're all there."

"Noi's pregnant, huh," Kyouhei stated, he sounded a bit cheerful, but a look in his gaze clearly stated that he was a tad jealous. Sunako understood how he felt. She was planning on adopting in a couple years if she wasn't married by then. But she didn't know that Kyouhei wanted kids as well.

"That's awesome! We'll come over to give you a soon to be Daddy party! Of course, we'd have to kick Sunako out."

"Why? It could just be the five of us, with Sunako's cooking of course. It would give us a reason to call her Okasan again."

"Then I'd rather go back to Kyouhei's."

"You've been living there for almost a month now, Sunako, shouldn't you start calling it home now?"

"I probably should…"

"Come on, spill, you're getting used to living with a Yakuza."

"Do I really have the potential to be a Yakuza's wife?" she asked angrily.

There was a pause on the phone, and everyone went silent, though Kyouhei was blushing like crazy, but trying to hide it with a scowl. Then came the chorus: "Yes. Especially if that Yakuza is Kyouhei."

Sunako felt as though all hell had broken loose with that answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ever since that meeting, Sunako had been a bit down. She still received gifts from Kyouhei, and she was starting to feel a little more grateful towards them. She decided to wear a simple piece of jewelry she received from him: an obsidian pendant necklace. Once decently dressed, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Just before she reached the door, she ran into Enomoto. "Excuse me." She was about to move around him when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd like to talk to you, some time, Nakahara-san," he whispered in her ear. "Without the interference of my boss," he left it at that and Sunako stared at his retreating back, snarling.

She entered the room and, looked and stared in shock.

"I told you to do your job. If Nakahara-san goes to the NAPO, I'm out of business and in the pen! Why the hell did you let her escape?" Kyouhei shouted at one of his henchmen, whom he clutched too with a fist clenched around the shirt collar. He shoved the man away. "Damn it!" He punched the wall. "Get out of my sight!" he shouted at the men in the room, who scurried away as fast as they could, sometimes shoving Sunako aside to get through.

Once they were alone together, Kyouhei slumped into his chair, holding his hands in his head. "Shit," he muttered.

"What is it?" Sunako asked. "Did my aunt escape your guards?"

"Don't remind me."

Sunako shrugged and sat in her own seat across from him. The maids began bringing in food and the tension rose because they could feel Kyouhei's anger.

Natsuko looked at Sunako. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," she promised. If Oba-chan escaped, then she might have a chance of getting away herself. To do that, she'd need Natsuko's help.

Sunako began to eat in silence, wondering what was going to happen now that there was a glitch in Kyouhei's plan. She hoped she could escape and go to her own house. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought that it wasn't her home anymore.

Kyouhei looked back up and smiled faintly.

"What is it?"

"I think I have a solution to this mess I got myself into."

Sunako raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to amuse me?"

Kyouhei smirked and Sunako fought to keep the blood inside her system. "I still haven't had some fried shrimp yet."

"Then I'll be taking over the kitchen. How's that? Now will you tell me?"

"Tonight, I'll have Natsuko bring you something to wear to dinner tonight. Understand?"

"Fine," Sunako said, settling for finding out at dinner that night. Whatever it was, it sent chilling excitement down her spine.

She had long decided that it wasn't worth killing him like she did those many years ago after rescuing him from the host club.

Once breakfast ended, Sunako headed to brush her teeth and figure out what she was going to add with the fried shrimp. Sushi, Oniigari, and rice sounded good with maybe some saki. _Alright then_, she thought. _We'll go with that._

Once she finished brushing her teeth, she went to the kitchen, cleared out the cooks, cleaned the area, and got to work.

"Sunako-san?" Natsuko said, coming into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"My aunt escaped. Don't tell anyone though. Kyouhei's really ticked off about it."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, talk about intense."

"He's found a way to counter the 'dilemma'."

"Really? What's he going to do?"

"I don't know yet. He's telling me tonight. Oh, did you get his orders? He said he'd have you get me a dress."

"I did get them, and I have a one selected for you already. We'll go through them after lunch."

"Alright," Sunako agreed. "Mata ashita."

"Mata ashita."

Natsuko left and Sunako continued to make lunch. There was no end to the shrimp supply, nor rice and other such. She decided to make the sushi and Oniigari first before the shrimp, since the shrimp would have to thaw and then cook.

The door opened again and a chill flew down her spine. She looked at whoever entered. Enomoto leaned against the wall. "Go on, I'm watching."

"Get out," Sunako hissed, grabbing a knife to protect herself with just in case he tried anything.

"I don't have any reason to leave, but I do have a reason to stay."

"I don't care what your reasons are. Leave," Sunako growled, tightening her grip on the knife.

Enomoto smirked. "I don't think I will."

Sunako spun around with the knife, brandishing it.

He snickered. "Knives are effective, but these are much more effective." He took out a gun. "I have a bit of a hobby you might find interesting, seeing that you, at one point, had an interest in everything morbid."

Sunako blinked. She remembered that Kyouhei and the others told her about Eliza, a ghost who possessed her and tried to continue collecting beautiful men…she wondered if this was Eliza's male counterpart.

"Would you like to know?"

Sunako growled. She was a little curious, but not enough to hear him out.

"I'll show you then," he cocked the gun and aimed it at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

He fired the gun and Sunako jumped out of the way, dodging it easily. She made a beeline for the exit, dodging a storm of bullets. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep ahead of the bullets even though she was running at full speed.

She turned into a corner where two big doors were. She didn't know where they led, but at the moment, she didn't care. Opening the door, she entered and closed it behind her, breathing heavily.

"Sunako?" she looked up to see Kyouhei staring at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"Enomoto," she began. "Who is he?"

"One of my best hit men," he said, taking a glass cup and pouring a drink in it. "He's a bit strange, but—"

"He's trying to kill me!" Sunako said, trying to keep herself calm. Kyouhei froze and looked at her. "I was in the kitchen, making lunch, when he came in and attacked me."

Kyouhei snarled. "I'll see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Fine," Sunako said. "You do that."

"In the meantime, stay here."

"You don't expect me to stay here quietly when some crazy person's after me."

"Sunako, no one could be crazier than you," Kyouhei said, smirking. Sunako tried to keep the blood back this time. "Trust me; I'll take care of it."

SQUIRT!

The door closed, leaving Sunako in a bloody mess from her nosebleed. She did what she could to keep the blood from staining the floor, but it was no use. The best thing for her to do is treat her own nosebleed and relax.

The water ran so loudly that Sunako couldn't hear the door open and close in the bedroom. Once she had staunched the blood, she decided to take a shower to wash the blood out of her hair.

Once in, she began to feel cold. "Damn," she whispered. "This isn't good." Keeping the shower running, she stepped out and redressed quickly, glad that she kept the knife just in case, even though it might be a useless weapon against Enomoto. She wondered if she'd have a chance to stab him and make another escape and get out of the house.

Sunako peeked into the bedroom. Enomoto was reloading his pistol and waiting for her to come out of the shower.

_Well, at least he's not a that perverted_, she thought, gently closing the door and thinking. The window! She looked outside and her heart sunk. It was a huge jump. She wondered if there was something she could shimmy down. Looking on either side of the wall, she noticed a pole for rain to trickle down.

Leaving the water running on cold as not to waste hot water, Sunako opened the window and climbed out. Then she began to slide down the pole carefully, easing herself down. She slipped once, but was able to stop before she cried out too much.

She, sadly, stopped at a window and Kyouhei spotted her. He quickly dismissed his men and went to the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Enomoto is in your room, he knew I was in there. I had to get out somehow."

Kyouhei calmed down a little after that. "Get back inside," he said, helping her climb back into the house. "He's in my room, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I see," he smirked. "Let's see what I can do about that."

Kyouhei motioned to two other men and gave them instructions. They heard a shout from a few floors up. "Looks like he noticed you escaped," Kyouhei said. "I'll stay with you this time."

"Alright, lets get that son-of-a-bitch," Asano said to the others, as they headed towards Enomoto's possible locations.

Sunako sighed. She didn't like to be protected and she began to worry about Natsuko. "Kyouhei, what if he gets to Natsuko?"

"I'll figure it out," he said, thinking. She didn't know that he was even capable of it.

They heard a shrill scream. Kyouhei and Sunako ran up to Sunako's room where three other men, Asano included, had Enomoto surrounded, but they dared not fire unless Kyouhei told them what to do about Natsuko: Enomoto had her in a one arm hug, a gun aimed at her head.

"Hey, boss," he slurred. "I'd like to add your girlfriend to my collection."

"Collection?"

"I collect beautiful women, what else?"

"Wow, I was right," Sunako whispered. "He_ is_ Eliza's male counterpart."

"I can see why you'd think so. But that makes me want to kill him more," Kyouhei muttered to her.

"I won't stop you, but get Natsuko out of there safely," Sunako said. Kyouhei nodded.

"Sato-san, on the count of three, I want you to do whatever you can to get out. Bite him if you must."

"You are a baka," Enomoto said. "What makes you think that I'll let her go unless I get what I want? Now if you want this little maid safe, I suggest you hand over your girlfriend."

"One," Kyouhei began. Natsuko gulped, tears sliding down her face.

"You can't win, just hand Sunako-san over and I might just go easy on her."

"Two." Natsuko took a deep breath and looked at Sunako, who nodded. "Three!"

Natsuko began to squirm and bit and rip at Enomoto, but it was no use. She was able to get him to turn around, creating an opening for the others.

"NOW!" Kyouhei yelled. A storm of bullets cascaded into the room, hitting Enomoto in the back; after a minute, Kyouhei ceased the firing and waited for Enomoto to fall to the ground, dead. When he did, Natsuko squealed and tore herself out of the dead man's grasp and ran over to the group, sobbing heavily.

Sunako comforted the girl and looked at Kyouhei. "Arigato," she said, looking very much like the time that Kyouhei risked himself to get Hiroshi-kun from that group of perverted girls.

"Do you understand now?" he asked. Sunako blinked and Natsuko looked at him.

"Understand what?" Natsuko asked, releasing Sunako.

Kyouhei smiled, and cupped Sunako's cheek. She began to shiver when he got a little too close, pressing his lips gently, sweetly against Sunako's. She began to shiver more.

SPLOOSH!! Sunako started muttering to herself about how damnable Kyouhei was.

"Boss what did you do to her?"

"But…but…wait…this feels like a very depressing memory."

"Really?" Natsuko asked.

"Uh, Boss, the water company called. Why do we owe them 70,000 yen?"

Kyouhei stared at them.

SPLOOSH!!

Kyouhei had joined Sunako. "My money…"

"Stupid idiot…"

"Money…"

"I want to kill him…"

"Money…"

"Is it just me, or are we drowning in a sea of depression?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Takano-Sensei," a couple of the girls called, coming over to Sunako. "Is it really true that you're husband's really Takano Kyouhei?"

"I heard they went to high school together."

"Really? Is that true, Sensei?"

Sunako nodded. "We did. We never really dated, but we were, and these are my aunt's words, 'star-crossed.'"

"So our teacher's a Yakuza's wife?"

"Why bother teaching then?"

Sunako laughed. "Because I don't want any of you guys to end up being sabotaged into living with Japan's four hottest guys like I was by your own aunt."

"Wait, you lived with Japan's four hottest guys?"

"Well, yes. They all went to this school. If you look at the yearbook from my graduation year, you should be able to find us. Kyouhei, Yukinojo, Takenaga, and Ranmaru. In one picture, you'll see Kyouhei stealing food from my lunch. In another, you should see Takenaga and Noi on the roof. You also find Ranmaru surrounded by girls and Yuki watching a movie in the film club."

"Wow! Those are supposed to be some of Mori High's most beautiful students. I can see why you hung out with them, Sensei. Bye!"

Sunako blinked and walked off campus. The limo had just arrived. "Sunako-Sama, Takano-Sama has just said that he will meet you at Mori-san's hotel for dinner tonight."

"Very well," Sunako said. She had gotten used to this life, being a Yakuza's wife had its perks sometimes.

It had been made quite clear that Sunako was untouchable to anyone who so wished to hurt her. Two years they had been married. Oba-chan didn't go to the NAPO, but she did go to Kyouhei's house and chew him out. For the sake of his reputation, Sunako took her aunt out shopping and was forced to try on clothes that hardly suited her at all until she explained to her aunt that vintage was good enough for her.

Her father and mother were released and Sunako was finally able to get back in touch with them in time to invite them to her wedding.

Tomao realized that Ranmaru still wasn't ready for a long term commitment and decided that she had had enough. Sunako, Noi, and Machiko, Yuki's fiancé, had congratulated her for leaving such a pig. And of course, Ranmaru tried to prove his worthiness again, but Sunako made sure that he never bothered Tomao again.

Hah…power was bliss…

They arrived at the hotel and Sunako was lead to hers and Kyouhei's private suite, as well as given a dress to wear that night.

Once the appointed time arrived, Kyouhei met her at the table.

"You look gorgeous," he commented.

"Careful, I might get another nosebleed if you're not."

"Save passing out till we're in the room, Suna."

"Do you want a bloody nose?" Sunako warned. Kyouhei shrugged and they sat down. "You said you had some sort of news for me."

"After dinner, Kyouhei, dear," Sunako told him. She kept him occupied telling him about how the students were fairing and their curiosity to their relationship.

"Funny how'd they wonder why you still work; I still wonder that myself."

"To keep them from going through the hell I went through with you and the other boys."

Kyouhei laughed and led her back to the suite. "So, will you tell me now?"

"Only if you don't start running around the hotel proclaiming it to the world."

"I'm not that bad!"

"This is something that would trigger that sort of action, Kyouhei," Sunako said, biting her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Kyouhei froze. "Pregnant!?"

"I thought you'd be thrilled."

"Give me a moment to process this," he said, sitting down. "Am I really not allowed to tell anyone?"

"Yes, Kyouhei, the last thing I want is my Yakuza husband running around scaring the people in the hotel with news of his wife's pregnancy."

Kyouhei pouted. "Can I at least tell Yuki?"

Sunako nodded, and Kyouhei lunged for the door to go find Yuki. Sunako laid down on the couch and sighed. If she was told in high school that she would marry Kyouhei, she would have beat the crap out of the person and then stomp off to watch Friday the Thirteenth in her "sanctuary" to calm her nerves.

Kyouhei would have done the same thing, probably.

Well, what's done is done and Sunako wouldn't change a thing.


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This is my last fanfic. Sorry: no sequels coming up in this one, if you want to write one, go ahead. I'm not stopping you.


End file.
